


Please, Come with Me

by InesStarkDowney



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grieving Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Canonical Character(s), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InesStarkDowney/pseuds/InesStarkDowney
Summary: They weren't shattered like before, but they weren't exactly whole, and Tony looked at him with those big brown eyes, asking him (pleading him) to be there with him in such a delicate moment. How could Steve say no right then, when he had said no back then, when it mattered the most?So he followed Tony to a beautiful graveyard and just held Tony's hand, listened and was there, making up for when he wasn't and promising to be there in the future.





	Please, Come with Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago, I think it was a few months after Civil War, and I was digging through my stuff when I found it and re-read it. I like it more now than I did then. 
> 
> So here it is...

“Please, come with me.”

Steve looked up to find Tony looking straight into his eyes. There was an unmistakable need there, the need to not be alone for once, the need to have a friend at that moment. Steve only got to know that rawness and nude need once they shattered and Tony was trying to keep them together, even if it was already too late. But Steve remembered how he almost gave in to those brown eyes and the pleads that came out of those perfectly shaped lips. If there hadn't been more than just the two of them, Steve would have dropped it all and listened. But Steve didn't. And now, there they were again, they weren't shattered like before, but they weren't exactly whole, and Tony looked at him with those big brown eyes, full of things that certainly burnt at the mere touch. How could Steve say no then?

Steve nodded, with a small smile at the corners of his lips that seemed that have left something in Tony melt. There was relief in his eyes, relief of not having to face the ghosts of those he missed more each and every day alone. Tony was afraid to break, and Steve understood that. He needed something to stay strong and Steve would be that willingly. For the first time, Steve wanted to be the one who was capable of putting Tony together and keeping him like that, because that was all he had ever wanted. It was still what he wanted most.

They left the tower with rain, dark, heavy skies and a silence that chased them down to the car ride. Sitting next to each other, as Tony drove, in silence, Steve looked at him. His lips stayed in a thin line, his hands holding on tight to the wheel, and the glasses on his face hid the same eyes that brought Steve to that seat. Defensive mechanism. Tony had those, in fact, Tony had many of those. The sunglasses, the sarcasm, the jokes, the nicknames, the smiles. It was all a show put together after so many years of being out there in the world alone. And even now that Tony was not exactly alone, they stuck and Steve hated them.

Because Steve knew the Tony behind those mechanisms. Steve knew the little giggles Tony could let out to which he covered his face with his hands. Steve knew the cheesy jokes Tony let out when he was with the ones he loved. Steve knew the endearing names he gave to those who held his heart. Steve knew the fragility of Tony, his entire being was made of glass and steel altogether, and could easily be broken down and build up. Steve knew Tony's kind heart.

Steve also knew that he used to be one of those people that looked at Tony and just saw his masks. And Steve hated himself for that. Now he saw, and he wished he could tell Tony that. "I see it now, Tony. It's okay. You can let it out. It's okay with me". But it wasn't that simple. He couldn't simply just rip it off, like Tony would allow him to, like Tony would like to be that naked for Steve. They weren't like that, they could have been in the past, and something in Steve fought for it to happen in the future, but right then... It was the burning door you couldn't get near. So, all that Steve could do for now, was stick around, anytime, anywhere, whether Tony called for him or not. Steve would stick around enough for Tony to feel something other than loneliness and fear.

When Steve realized that Tony wouldn't look at him again during that day, at least until the visit was done, Steve looked out the window of the car and saw the green fields, the suburbs, the children playing outside, the parents talking and holding their little hands, the little toddlers running after the dogs and the young couples just being... young. They passed by the lives they could never have, but that they silently craved for.

They finally stopped at what Steve thought to be the most beautiful cemetery he had yet to see. The green fields extended themselves with beautiful graves, full of flowers, some families here and there. Steve stepped out of the car immediately to breathe in fresh air. Steve hadn't had the slightest idea that Howard and Maria had been buried in the suburbs, away from the tall skylines and the heavy traffic. Steve hadn't even thought that maybe, after a long life, they wanted some peace. Tony came to stand beside him, glasses still on, and then he started to walk. Steve simply followed, as he looked at the big trees that casted out big shadows, gentle shadows, and at the white and grey graves with names of strangers. They walked a little in silence, climbing to the top of a slight hill.

They stopped under the biggest tree that there was, where there was two beautiful graves, the perfect size, white as marble, with the most beautiful cursive on them. They both read _Howard Stark, a genius of his generation, but above all a loved husband and father_ and _Maria Stark, the pillar of her family, a beloved wife and mother_.

The pain that hadn't stung in the past years by hiding the truth behind Howard and Maria's death, stung then. It was real. They had been Tony's parents, and no matter how their figure came to be in Tony's life, Tony loved them, more than he could have ever said. Steve had to step back a little, take deep breathes and not let the tears fall. It wasn't the time or the place. This wasn't about him wanting to apologize to Tony and wanting to make a different move in the past. This was about holding Tony's hand when he needed Steve. And Tony needed Steve right then.

Tony stood staring at the graves, and after the silence that Steve had grown accustomed to, he spoke, his voice perfectly clear:

“When I started to question my mother about death and if she would ever die, she used to tell me that... Once she and dad were to leave me, they were to leave for a better place, not heaven or anything like that, but... somewhere nice. Where there were green fields full of trees and flowers, somewhere where there was peace and quiet, somewhere where they could wait for me, happily. That's why she had chosen this place in the outskirts of the city to lie. She was very precise on what she wanted and my dad didn't do anything to move her. I guess he knew it was a lost battle. I think he had many of those with her, but he didn't mind at all.”

“It's a beautiful place. I understand why she would want to lie here. Waiting for you.”

“Yeah... Who thought I would still be here on this day. I would have guessed that by now I would be with her again.”

Steve looked at Tony and swallowed the lump in his throat. He wanted to hold on to Tony and tell him that it would take a great time until he lies there as well. He wanted to tell him that his mother would want him to live the fullest before it happened. But Steve didn't say anything, instead he just approached Tony and slipped his hand into Tony's. Tony's eyes found Steve's again, and even through the glasses, Steve could see those brown eyes, raw and big, so full of emotions that were too soon to be talked about and spilled out like that.

“Thank you.” Tony murmured, this time his voice wasn't as clear as before, and there was this unusual will to try and keep it together.

Steve shook his head and gripped Tony's hand reassuringly, because this was not something Tony had to thank him for. There would be many years to come and many things that Steve would do for Tony alone that Tony wouldn't need to thank him for. Tony deserved it, that and more. Steve just had to wait to give it all to him.

 


End file.
